


The New Guy in Accounting

by hurinhouse



Category: The Last Tycoon (TV), White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: Rewriting the Script





	The New Guy in Accounting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> For kanarek13's birthday

He always seems thin. Rumor says he has medical issues. Peter had been worried the man was wasting away beneath those designer suits. But as he smoothes his hands over that soft skin, a line of lean hard muscle twitches just under the surface, inch by supple inch. 

_"I've never... "_

_"Never what?" Peter had rumbled not twenty minutes ago, preoccupied with how the blue in Monroe's eyes had changed hues three times in the shifting light of his rented kitchen._

_The man had grown increasingly skittish while Peter had stared at him, so Peter had reined in the hunger, finding his beer bottle before taking a swig and turning back to let Monroe continue._

_"Never... been with a man."_

_"Not even a kiss? Never even wondered?"_

_The soft shake of his head had told Peter he was telling the truth. It had made sense - he'd been devoted to his wife for years, alive then dead; and recently, his fiancée. But Peter had pushed, and now... he was wondering._

__  
Peter's convinced himself that switching gears tonight is part of the job; that steering Stahr from their slow burgeoning friendship to an all-out seduction is necessary for the case. It's not about the lust Peter's been stamping down the last four months. This isn't his first deep cover, after all. It's about putting away Brady and Szep, about the money laundering and racketeering and violence the FBI has suspected for years. It's about keeping one step ahead.

This man before him is crazy sharp. Peter's had to jump through hoops to appear just the new guy in Accounting. But something happened this week. Something that's spooked Monroe, that's yanked the trust and light out of his very being; something that's pulled Kathleen Moore down from her pedestal and out of the beach house she's been sharing with him, no matter how much they think they're covering it. Peter knows in his bones this is a good man. He doesn't want to use him. But he's probably in as much danger as anyone else at Brady American, and sacrifices must be made.

He leans in slowly, giving Monroe every chance to change his mind. It takes a few moments, but the man brushes his own uncertainty aside, nerves raw and hurting, seeming to need some type of connection. 

His gasp is soft when Peter's mouth covers his, Peter's hand sliding into that soft dark hair, thumb brushing over his cheek like a lover.

So responsive, like a jittery colt who's never known a touch he didn't have to initiate himself... every caress, every taste causes him to hitch or writhe or moan. This man who's normally a study in restraint and discipline... it all comes crumbling down with Peter's palm sliding over his hip, Monroe handing it all over to Peter. Peter can't wait to play, for the good of the case.


End file.
